Fibrosis is a process involving formation of excess fibrous connective tissue in an organ or tissue in a reparative or reactive process. Fibrosis can be a reactive, benign or pathological state. In response to injury the fibrosis process is sometimes referred to scarring.
Physiologically fibrosis involves depositing connective tissue, which can obliterate the architecture and function of the underlying organ or tissue. Fibrosis is similar to the process of scarring in that both involve stimulated cells laying down connective tissue, including collagen and glycosaminoglycans. Macrophages and damaged tissue release transforming growth factor beta (TGFβ) in response to, for instance, inflammation or tissue damage. This in turn stimulates the proliferation and activation of fibroblasts, which deposit connective tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,938 discloses that biocompatible anionic polymers, including dextran sulfate with an average molecular weight of about 40,000 to 2,000,000 Da, can inhibit fibrosis, scar formation and surgical adhesions typically in connection with surgery. The anionic polymers are administered locally at the fibrotic lesions or can be soaked onto an organ or implant in the form of a viscous liquid or gel that preferably also comprises an adhesive protein containing dihydroxyphenylalanine (DOPA) and hydroxyl-containing amino acid residues.
CN 102973593 discloses the use of dextran sulfate in preparing a medicament for treating hepatic fibrosis. The document mentions that dextran sulfate inhibits the activation of astrocytes and promotes macrophages to secrete metalloproteinase.